


The Only One

by creamcakesequalslove



Category: Ant & Dec RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, First Meetings, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 17:35:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6763621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creamcakesequalslove/pseuds/creamcakesequalslove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ant McPartlin and Declan Donnelly worked at the same hospital and after a long work shift they finally had the time to get to know each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Only One

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes I make mistakes, because English is not my native tongue. Could you please let me know if you notice an error?
> 
> The title of the story comes from the song [_"The Only One"_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cyzAVX5YI8Y) by Hot Chelle Rae.
> 
> This story is complete fiction and it's not true, because I wrote it in an Alternative Universe and the series Grey's Anatomy gave me the inspiration to write this fic. I may also have used a quote from one of my favourite films and I own nothing but the words I have written myself.
> 
> Furthermore, Ant, Dec and Lisa are all single and in their 30s in this story and I wrote it from Dec's point of view.

It was another early day at work for me as a cardiac surgeon at the London Bridge Hospital. I have been working at this hospital for six years and I worked at a hospital in Newcastle - because I grew up there - for a few years before I moved to London to have more opportunities.

I parked my car at the hospital and got inside.  
"Good morning, Dr. Donnelly," nurse Lisa Armstrong greeted me and gave me my tablet which contained all my files.  
I smiled. "Good morning, Lisa. How are you this morning?"  
"I'm feeling fine, Sir. How are you feeling?"  
"I'm good," I replied. "And please call me Dec, Lisa. You make me feel old when you're calling me sir."  
"Alright," Lisa grinned. "Have you already seen the new male nurse, Dec?"  
I looked my colleague in the eye. "No, I haven't seen him, but please tell me more about him."  
"Well, his name is Ant, he's a 32-year-old and he seems like 5 foot 8," Lisa said.  
"That's a nice name. Do you know if he's gay and how handsome is he?"  
"He doesn't look like a gay man, to be honest with you." Lisa got a smile or her face. "And he has this dark brown, almost black hair and hazel eyes."  
"Do you have a picture of him?" I asked.  
Lisa shook her head. "No, I haven't, but I'm sure you'll see him around today. And get away from him if he's straight, because he will be mine by then."  
"Okay, okay, Lisa. I'll leave him alone," I laughed.

I got to the end of my shift of the day where I had an open heart surgery and two losses. Lisa was chatting with one of the other nurses at the reception desk when she saw Ant who was about to leave. "Ant, wait!"  
"Hey, Lisa. I was about to leave. Do you have a question or something?" the male nurse replied.  
The female nurse blushed. "Yeah, I was wondering if you would go out with me for a drink tonight?"  
"Oh, that sounds very nice, Lise, but I don't want you to hope on something more than that, because I'm not into women," Ant said. "I'm sorry."  
She looked disappointed. "Don't be sorry. I should have known you were gay."  
Lisa walked away from Ant and towards me. "You can have him. He's gay."  
It kind of made me feel happy inside, because I could have a chance with the hottest male nurse of the hospital.

I pulled on my coat and got ready to leave when Ant walked towards me. "Hi, Dr. Donnelly?"  
"Oh hi, Ant. How are you?" I replied.  
"I'm fine. I wanted to ask you something," the male nurse said. "Would you like to go to the pub with me to watch the football game?"  
I smiled. "I was planning to watch the game anyway. So, yeah, it would be nice to have some company."  
"That's great."

We got outside and I got my car keys ready. "Did you drive to work today?" I asked.  
Ant shook his head. "No, I always travel to work by tube."  
"We can go to the pub with my car then," I responded.

I drove us to the nearest pub in less than ten minutes. They played the song _"The Only One"_ by Hot Chelle Rae on the radio and I started singing along to it, because I really liked the song.

 ** _"It's like technicolour in black and white_**  
**_I felt like a boxer without a fight_**  
**_A night in Vegas without all the lights_**

 ** _Before you I could only see as deep as the skin_**  
**_Before you I never thought I could let anyone in_**  
**_Before you I was waiting for my life to begin_**

 ** _You are, you are the proof that love is beautiful_**  
**_You are, you are the truth, something unusual_**  
**_You are, you are my fire, you're burning like the sun_**  
**_You are, you are, you are, you are the only one"_**

"Two pints, please," Ant ordered as we sat ourselves down at the bar with an excellent view towards the telly.  
"Come on, Toon! You're usually way better than that!" I shouted at the little screen.  
Ant looked at me. "You're a fan of the Toon?"  
"Yeah..." I nodded. "I'm from Newcastle and I've been a fan of the Toon for as long as I can remember."  
"That's nice, I'm from Newcastle as well," the male nurse smiled.  
"I kinda noticed your accent," I replied.

Newcastle United ended up scoring twice in the game against Liverpool, but the other team scored twice as well.  
I learned from Ant that he had two younger sisters called Sarha and Emma, his father left the family when Ant was really young and he had been working at the hospital for a few days. I told my colleague about my six older siblings and my bond with my parents and about my years as a cardiac surgeon.

"Let me drive you home," I said as I walked towards the parking lot with Ant.  
The male nurse grinned. "If you insist."  
"Yeah, I do."  
We got into my car and I drove to Ant's place.  
It didn't take long to get to the apartment and it seemed nice from the outside.  
"Fancy a beer?" Ant asked me.  
I shook my head. "I shouldn't be drinking more than one pint on a work day."  
"A coffee?"  
"No thanks, don't drink it," I replied.  
The male nurse didn't give up. "Cup of tea?"  
"Yeah..." I said. "That would be lovely."

"So, this is the place where I eat, sleep and clean myself when I'm not at the hospital," Ant said when we stepped into his apartment.  
"It's lovely," I responded.  
My colleague walked into his kitchen to pour two cups of tea.  
He got back quickly and gave me a cup. "I already put milk in it."  
"So, what does Ant stand for?" I asked.  
"Anthony. What about Dec?"  
"Declan." I licked my lips. "So, when was your last date?"  
"I haven't been on a proper date since I got out of the closest twelve years ago," Ant replied.  
I gave him a surprised look. "Why? You're a really good looking guy, you know."  
"I just haven't found the right guy to be in a relationship with yet."

"Have you ever been kissed by a guy, Anth?" I asked.  
"No, I haven't." Ant blushed. "I don't go out very often, because of my work at the hospital and when I do, I don't end up being drunk, so I don't kiss random people."  
"Would you mind if I'd kiss you, so you can get over that part?" I suggested.  
The male nurse looked away. "No, I wouldn't, because you're really good looking as well, Declan."  
My face turned red like a tomato while I grabbed Ant's chin. I got closer to the other man's face and I planted a soft kiss on his lips.  
We paired after a few seconds, but I felt really warm inside.  
"Thank you for the experience," the taller man said. "Because that was an amazing feeling."

I pulled Anthony closer to me to give him a kiss again, but a rougher kiss than the first.  
We had to part when we got out of breath.  
"Damn Anth..." I sighed. "You're a good kisser!"  
Ant grinned. "You're not too bad yourself either, Decky."  
"Do you want to take this to the bedroom?" I asked. "Because you're the proof that love is beautiful."  
"I thought you'd never ask," Ant replied as he took my hand and pulled me off the couch, towards the bedroom.


End file.
